samurai_7fandomcom-20200214-history
The Divide
The Divide (Hippataku! ひっぱたく!) is the twenty-second episode of Samurai 7. Summary At night, Katsushiro runs off as Kirara chases him. She stops him and tells him to wait, be he keeps running. She follows him into town. He turns into an alley, turns around, and pins her against the wall. He asks her if she wants to come with him and then kisses her. Seeing the expression in her eyes, he backs away and tells her that he's going alone. With that, he walks away. Elsewhere in the town, Kyuzo, who is being followed by Ayamaro, spots Katsushiro walking away. Meanwhile, at the capitol, Ukyo talks with the head Nobuseri. He tells the bandit that he wants them to find the hidden rice that the farmers keep. The leader tells Ukyo that they know about it but usually leave it alone since the farmers need to eat. Ukyo tells him that he is the boss and that the Nobuseri have to do what he says. Back inside Firefly House, Yukino comforts Kirara and tells her that a woman needs to state her love. She cheers her up, and just as they are about to put on makeup and kimono, they notice Kambei standing behind them. He falsely tells them that he didn't hear much. Outside, Kyuzo kills numerous guards sent from the Imperial Capitol. Kambei and Kikuchiyo run outside, but it's too late as Kyuzo has already killed them all. He informs Kambei that they still have a match to finish. Inside, Ayamaro tells everyone that Ukyo plans to spark a revolution and eventually wants to control the world. At the capitol, Ukyo is informed that the assassination attempts on Kambei and Ayamaro have failed. Ukyo tells them to continue trying. Tessai looks on worried. The next day, Shichiroji, Heihachi, and Rikichi arrive. After Shichiroji and Yukino have a few "happy" words, Rikichi notices Sanae in her room. He runs up to her, but she tells him not to come in. Rikichi informs her that he knows everything, but is still okay with it and wants her to come home. Eventually, he steps in the room and tries to give her her hairclip. He adds that he'll build a grave for the late Emperor and for the infant. She breaks down and cries even more. Seeing this, Kambei walks away. Shichiroji joins him and they have a talk. Kambei tells Shichiroji that when he looked into Sanae's eyes, he couldn't kill the Emperor because he saw love in them. Kambei then informs Shichiroji that Katsushiro left. Elsewhere, Katsushiro is sitting on a rock eating rice balls. He remembers back to the night before after Kambei hits him and Kikuchiyo on the head and calls them fools. Katsushiro lashes out at Kambei and tells him that he shouldn't have went alone. Eventually, the conversation gets to the topic of "death". Katsushiro says that a samurai should not be afraid of dying, but Kambei disagrees. Katsushiro responds that that's why Kambei is always on the loosing side of the battle. Kirara gets up and smacks Katsushiro across the face. Back in the present, Katsushiro finishes the rice balls and sets out. Category:Episodes